Constant Craving
by TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are finding love, unexpected truths, and their paths in life. For now those paths are intertwined, but will they remain that way?
1. Chapter 1

He found it during his explorations of the castle his second year. It was near the ravenclaw common room, which was somehow fitting. But Scorpius was immediately fascinated with it. The shiny black wood, opened to reveal the copper colored wires, was flickering in the light of his wand. When he sat down to the ivory keys, he recalled some of the muggle movies that he watched the last summers at Albus's house. Delicately, he pressed two of the keys and a soft note filled the room. He spent the rest of the evening figuring out the keys and when he left the room he knew he would be back soon.

Albus, Scorpius's fellow ravenclaw, came with him the next time. They didn't stay long, mainly because Scorpius wasn't comfortable playing in front of his friend. But Albus could tell, as he always could, that Scorpius had found something he loved. A couple days later, the Potter's owl carried a muggle piano-lesson book with it.

Scorpius never told his parents. He never played for anyone else. Over the summers, he'd take a day trip to a church near his manor and practice in the solitude of a weekday. But his secret wasn't his alone. A slight redhead, dressed in the yellow of her house, was often seen in the hallway outside the piano's room, doing her readings or writing letters or just listening. A couple of times a month, Lily would hesitate outside the door, hand poised to knock, but she hadn't inherited her parent's bravery.

Scorpius never knew he had an audience until halfway through his sixth year. He knew it was past time for him to be back in his Common room. Even if he was the best friend of the Head boy's younger cousin, he couldn't avoid a detention or two if he was caught outside the common room this late. He almost tripped over Lily's small sleeping figure. In that moment, realizing that Lily had been listening to him play, he simply had to take a moment to study her. She was pretty, but not what most would call beautiful. Nah, she had too many freckles for that. Not one square inch of her face was without a freckle. Her lips were on the thinner side and she got her father's narrow features. She was skinny without the curves of her mother, but Scorpius had a suspicion that that might change given a couple of years. James was only 5'6" until the summer of fifth year and when he graduated, he was the tallest in his class.

Footsteps started faintly echoing down the hallway and Scorpius knew they both had to get back. But there was no way Lily would make it all the way down to the hufflepuff common room without getting caught. "Albus might kill me for this…." He muttered as he scooped Lily up into his arms. He succeeded in reminding himself that this was Al's little sister and therefore there was no point in even thinking about it, but that didn't stop him from feeling the curves he had assumed weren't there five minutes before, or noticing that she smelt like oranges or lemons or something like that. Lily stirred a little, when they were almost all the way back to the dorm, but Scorpius shushed her, and held her a little tighter to his chest.

Scorpius made it to the knocker before he realized he'd have to set Lily down to get into the dorm. So, he gently shook her awake. "Uhm, Lily? Can you wake up? I'm gonna let you wait in the common room while I go get the cloak from Albus." She sleepily nodded, and Scorpius swears she didn't fully wake up until after they were in the common room.

"Lily?"

She jolted. Her gaze, bright blue eyes just like her granddads, had been wandering over the serenity of Ravenclaw Tower. "Oh… sorry Scorpius. You… You carried me here didn't you?"

Scorpius realized that it was kinda awkward for him to have done that in hindsight, but he simply nodded. "I'll go grab the cloak from Albus and walk you to your common room now." Lily nodded demurely, turning her gaze away from Scorpius and towards the woman in the middle of the room. Scorpius glanced at her, meaning for it to be a passing one before he ran upstairs, but he couldn't help that it turned into a stair.

He'd never spent much time with Lily before. Whenever he was hanging out with Albus over the summer, Lily was helping her mom or gran in the kitchen, or playing with the younger generation of babies in the big lawn. When he did happen to look at her, she always had a too-big grin on her face and, while pretty, she seemed so distant from the calm, quiet life that was Scorpius's every day. Now though, she was… different. She still had a small smile on her face, but it was solemn. Lily's expression mirrored the statue she was studying; inquisitive, soft, and… stunning. She suddenly realized he was still watching her, and the long red hair spun out around her quickly turning head. "Scorpius? If you don't want to walk with me, I'm sure I can just give Al the cloak back later."

Scorpius's response rushed out. "NO! I- I mean, nah. It's cool. Albus is probably already asleep anyway." He knows his pale skin is flushed, and embarrassment sends him running up the stairs. When Scorpius pauses outside his door to catch his breath, he can't help but thinking "_Of all the damn girls at this school. It had to be her. Scorpius you are a complete arsehole."_

* * *

Lily had never realized that Scorpius exuded an energy. She remembered her dad saying Draco Malfoy had always seemed to radiate arrogance when they were in school, that it had turned into a quiet confidence now. But Scorpius was… stability. Walking close by his side under her dad's invisibility cloak, there was a calmness that she rarely experiences. Lily loves her family and her house and her friends, but quiet moments are so rare. She always feels like she's got to be happy.

The first time she heard Scorpius playing the piano, she was in third year. She mentioned it to Al the next morning when he came to check up on his little sister, and he quietly whispered to her that it was Scorpius playing, and it'd be better if Lily kept it to herself. For some reason, she had no problem with that. Listening to the music made her feel relaxed. She wasn't on show in those moments. A small part of her had always wanted to go up to Scorpius and tell him how beautiful his music was.

Now walking beside her, that small part was ecstatically bounding around in her brain, screaming to be allowed to say its piece. Lily cleared her throat and looked upwards, _god he's tall._ Lily might not be growing yet, but neither was Scorpius, and he was probably a full foot taller than her. His intense grey eyes met hers and Lily almost lost her guts to speak. "You… you play beautifully." She mumbled.

Scorpius chuckled and Lily turned an unflattering shade of hot pink.

"You're probably the only person who's ever heard me play."

Lily's habit of word vomit caught the best of her. "Well that's too damn bad. You're amazing. Especially for.." Lily caught herself before she said the mortifying last part of that statement.

"For what? For a pureblood?" He seemed honestly curious in what she was saying. It was a rare thing for Lily to experience.

"For someone who taught himself."

He didn't reply at first, and Lily was nervous she'd offended him. Then she realized that they were standing outside the entrance to her common room. Lily's heart dropped to her feet. Scorpius didn't immediately turn to leave, but neither did he say anything. So Lily just watched his face, trying to figure him out.

He didn't look as much like his father as he did when he was younger. Sure, Scorpius had his father's pale complexion and platinum blond hair. Even the grey eyes were like Draco's, though they were often softer and warmer. He was less guarded. But Astoria's features had a place in Scorpius's fuller lips and heart shaped face. Yes, Lily decided. Scorpius had gotten his mother's bone structure. She was making note of how his short-cut hair seemed to have a bit of curl to it when he finally spoke.

"Lily… Next time I'm playing. I'd like it if you came inside the room. I think I want to get used to an audience."

Now Lily's heart was back in her throat. "Really?!"

He smiled again and she noticed that one of his incisors was chipped just a little. "Absolutely. Plus it's probably a little safer for you to sleep in an abandoned class room with your brother's best friend than out in the hallway alone."

Lily giggled a little and nodded. "Well yeah. Okay then. I'd love to."

"Yeah?" Scorpius seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah." Lily shoved a piece of hair behind her ear and grinned at Scorpius. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for sure! I'm- I'm gonna say goodnight then." Scorpius lifted the cloak so she could easily step out and it fell down around his shoulders so she could still see him.

Lily was about to enter the common room when a feeling in her stomach made her turn around, for one last look. Scorpius was still standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. "Scorpius?" For some reason, Lily could hear a longing in her voice.

It was echoed in his, "Yeah Lily?"

Lily had no clue what to say. Or what she wanted to say. Just out of her reach, there was a question lingering. So she simply said, "Thank you… for ya know. Everything."

He smiled, though Lily could see there was a pensiveness behind the smile. "Any time, Lil. Now go on to bed. It's late as hell." Scorpius flipped the cloak back over his head and Lily waved to the seemingly empty hallway. It was only twenty minutes later as she settled into bed that she realized she had just dived head-first into uncharted, impossible waters.

Lily had a crush on Albus's best friend.

_Why don't I just shoot myself in the foot._

**Well that's it for now. I'll post a second part in a couple of days and if i'm getting good reviews than I might continue the story. I guess we'll see. Thanks so much you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

For three months, Lily and Scorpius would meet in the piano room. At first, they rarely talked. Lily didn't want to disturb him, and Scorpius never knew what to say to her. But gradually that would change. Lily would ask for help on her homework sometimes, and that seemed to open the door. Lily fessed up to how she always felt as if she was putting on an act. "My family is great. My friends are great, but I get so exhausted sometimes. I just want peace and quiet and to relax."

Scorpius wanted to hold her when she shared that. He wanted to cradle her head against his chest and run his fingers through that wavy red hair. He could see the subtle changes puberty was performing on her, and it just seemed to deepen the affection for her growing in his heart. Scorpius didn't think that Albus would mind too horribly, but Lily deserved better than him. He still got dirty looks in the hallways from those who had lost family to the war. Malfoy was not a name that opened doors anymore, except for doors Scorpius had no interest in. No matter what Draco and Astoria tried to do to heal the reputation, the wounds were still fresh. When he finally did open up about that, the dirty looks and bad reputation not his feelings, Lily was quite sympathetic.

In a way, Lily knew what it was like. To constantly have a reputation that you never earned, just because of who you're related to. Lily knew that it didn't matter how many charity functions the Malfoy's went to, or how many reporters Ginny hexed, to the broad wizarding world, Malfoys were evil, and Potters had the sun shining out of their arses. "You know, if you had a different name, the girls at this school would swarm around you." She word-vomited one evening.

Scorpius's hands slowed a little, changing tempos so he could better focus on Lily. "What do you mean?"

Lily flushed as she tried to work out a logical response. She wasn't going to blatantly admit she thought he was handsome beyond logic, even if his features were a little large for is face. He was strong, with broad shoulders and a grace that really only could come from a noble upbringing. And above all, Scorpius was kind. Yes he was handsome, and clever, and all that, but Scorpius would never purposefully do something that would harm someone. "I-I-I-I mean that, well. It's not like you're bad looking, or anything like that. And you're just such a nice person. I just think that maybe… ya know if people didn't think their dads or moms would be upset if they brought you home than maybe you could have had a girlfriend already."

They had talked about that. How neither of them had ever had a real relationship before. Lily had turned 15 in September (September 2nd to be exact. Headmaster Sprout had given her a bit a leeway on being the youngest in her class. Even Harry had thought she'd have to wait another year to join her brothers.) and Scorpius would be of age within a month. Yet, neither one "had ever dated. Lily just wasn't comfortable with anyone like that, and Scorpius… well no one had ever seemed interested.

"Hmm. Maybe. But I still don't think that I'd ever have wanted to date one of them. Nothing wrong with James, but I'd never have wanted a history like that. When I date someone… if I ever date someone… I really only would be able to put my heart and soul into it fully if I thought that there was a real chance that it could be a forever situation… does that make sense?" Scorpius's playing slowed as he spoke, finally coming to a stop when he turned and looked at Lily. She was staring at her feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah. I get where you're coming from." Her gaze stayed on her scuffed up flats, and her fingers played with the edge of the desk holding her school work. Scorpius was about to turn back to his playing when Lily finally spoke again. It took all the courage she could muster. "Well what d'ya think it would take for you to think that about someone?"

Lily could tell the very moment his grey eyes shot up, and she met them momentarily before returning to her shoes. _Lily you've gone and given yourself away you idiot. _

But a bubble of hope filled Scorpius's stomach. "Well. I'd want her to be from a big family I think. I've always wanted to be a part of a big family. And-"

"Lils!" Albus's voice followed the door banging into the wall. Both Scorpius and Lily were on their feet the second they saw Albus's face. "It's Dominique! She's had the baby!"

Lily turned radiant. Scorpius saw that she was honestly, truly happy. "Come on! Professor Longbottom's arranged for us to Floo to see the baby!"

Albus quickly turned and left, and Lily was following right on his heels before she felt a tug on her stomach and turned back. Scorpius was smiling, but it was a tad sad. "Scorpius?"

"Yes, Lily?"

She wasn't sure if it was the joy of a new family member, or some other form of magic, but there was no fear in her mind. "Maybe you can finish answering my question this weekend… in Hogsmeade?"

Scorpius seemed completely shocked, and Lily felt nerves creeping in the shadows of her mind.

"Yes. I-I mean I'd lo- totally. Let's do it." Scorpius stumbled a little over his words, but when he saw Lily's quickly hidden surprise at his answer he felt that warming in his limbs.

"Great!"

From down the hall, Scorpius heard Albus crying, "Lils! Come on!"

And as Lily sprinted to meet her brother, she could have sworn she heard Ode to Joy start playing.

* * *

"Merlin's pants, Scor! Calm the hell down. You're going on a date with my sister, not the bloody queen of England!" Albus laughed from his bed.

Scorpius removed himself from the depths of his trunk to scowl at his best friend. "Shut up, mate. I don't even think it's a date."

Albus rolled his eyes and started tossing a quaffle in the air. "Trust me, from the way she was smiling and how nervous you're acting, it's a date. Just keep your hands from wandering alright? I don't want Jamie and me to have to beat you up."

"Fine! Fine. What is it with you a nicknames anyway? Everyone has one! Even Rose! How the hell do you shorten Rose?"

"Simple. Roro. Now stop snapping at me and wear the black button up with jeans and trainers. Oh, and take a jacket in case Lils wants to borrow it." Scorpius shook his head, but took Albus's advice.

Lily was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and Scorpius was stunned. Those loose robes did Lily no justice. Yes, she was petite, but not as skinny as he thought. She was wearing high-waisted black skinny jeans, and a dark green t-shirt tucked into them. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and her long hair was up in a ponytail. Scorpius knew right then that he was in some deep shit. This girl would change his life, and he knew it before their first date.

Lily caught him staring at her from just above the false stair, and waved a little. Her confidence had wavered several times and her outfit had changed each time. Finally, her dormmates simply locked her out of the room and left her with the only option of going out and waiting for him. Scorpius looked a little dumbfounded, an odd look for a ravenclaw. But other than that, Lily quite enjoyed his look. His hair was a little mussed up, but it worked with his look. Black-button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow, a grey blazer hanging on his arm. When Scorpius finally startled out of his surprise, he returned to his usual graceful self.

"Lily, you look… you look beautiful."

She blushed and turned away from his gaze. Scorpius was torn between wanting to take her hand, and not wanting to be too forward. Lily muttered a thank you, and then nodded towards the queue getting their names checked off by Stratch, the caretaker who replaced Filch. "Shall we?"

They made small talk while in line, and Scorpius just kept trying to muster up the courage to take her small hand in his. Just when he thought he'd get there, one of her friends would pop up for a quick chat, or Peeves would fly by. After they got past Stratch, Lily seemed to relax a bit.

"So… who do you think will take the house cup this year?"

"Considering I room with both the beaters on the Ravenclaw team, I think I'm bound by house loyalty to say Ravenclaw."

Lily laughed at his response and Scorpius felt a surge of pride. She's laughing because of him, and he's the one getting to spend the day with her. Maybe it wasn't a date, but maybe it was. If he treated it like a date, surely it'd end up like one, right? "What about you? Think we'll take it this year, or does Gryffindor still stand a chance without James and Fred?"

Lily shrugged. "It's hard to tell. The players my brother trained, Thomas, Shereden, Even little Cole are still the great players that won the last three years, but the new guys are so in consistent. So, I say if it's raining, or windy, Ravenclaw wins. Clear conditions and sorry, but Gryffindor takes the cup again."

Scorpius was impressed. A simple question and he got a full write up. "You sound like your mum, Lils. Ever thought about becoming a journalist too?"

Lily shrugged. She had thought about a lot of careers and nothing really appealed all that strongly to her. "I guess. I like writing and such, but I feel like it'd take all the fun out of it if I had deadlines. I'm planning on taking OWLS to be a healer though. What about you?"

Scorpius wasn't sure himself. He had listened to his mother when she suggested he try and become a herbologist. Scorpius loved herbology. But there was still a part of him that had a child-like dream of doing something with the piano. He shared this with Lily and she got excited.

"Yes! Scorpius you should! If you want, I could see if my aunt would help you apply for one of the music academies in the muggle world! Or I bet there's one in America. You really do play quite amazingly, I have no doubt you could get in!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lily. Hold up. I haven't even told my parents I play!"

Lily stopped in her tracks in the middle of the town square. "What do you mean they don't know? What do you do during the summer?! How do you keep it secret!?"

Scorpius realized that people were staring and he finally grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her down one of the side streets. "It's not a big deal. There's a muggle parish not far from the estate I go play at. And it never seemed that important to tell them."

Lily stepped back, leaning against the brick wall behind her. "What do you mean?"

Scorpius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I dunno. I mean, my parents love me, Lily. Don't doubt that. But they're just rather busy. Mum does a lot of work with some of the charities that find the muggle-borns and half-bloods that are lost in muggle foster care. Dad's always off helping to design this building, or fund that charity, or visiting Grandfather and Gran. They're just busy people."

"Scorpius…" Lily murmured, squeezing his hand. "I'm sure they'd make time for you whenever you asked."

Scorpius shrugged. "It's not always that easy. My parents aren't yours."

She made a face. "It's not like having super famous parents is all that great anyway. Even though my mum works for the prophet, people are always wanting to hear the latest scoop on the family. They want scandal and sometimes, they'll go pretty far to make some."

Scorpius stepped closer, holding her hand tighter. "What do you mean?" He could see that there was a story, and if Albus hadn't told him already, it was probably pretty bad.

"Well…Do you remember my Uncle Charlie? Witch Weekly sent one of their reporters to seduce him…. One of their Male reporters. We'd always kinda known about Uncle Charlie but that doesn't mean he wanted people to know. He was always private. Anyway, Uncle Charlie really fell for the guy. When he found out it was all a hoax, it completely shattered him. He ran off on-on-on some… binge. Granddad found him a year later in some random bar in Thailand. He's just never been the same."

Lily was upset. More than upset, she was distraught. Scorpius felt like crap just for bringing it up.

"Aww jeez Lily, I'm so sorry. Hey, hey, hey" He cupped her cheek and saw misty blue eyes. "What can I do to make you smile?"

Lily shrugged and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I've ruined the day haven't I?"

Scorpius then did something either very brave or very stupid and kissed her.

And Lily kissed him back.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. They had a fun time in the Three Broomsticks and Scorpius bought Lily a bag of her favorite treats, Fizzing Whizzbees, at Honeydukes. As day turned into evening, Lily started shivering and Scorpius draped his coat around her shoulders. They didn't kiss again, but Lily could feel her lips buzzing all day, and not just from the Whizzbees. When it fell quiet between them, Scorpius knew it was time to end the date, before it was actually spoiled somehow.

"The castle's quite beautiful this time of day." Lily softly whispered. Scorpius nodded in agreement and then an idea struck him.

"Come with me." He requested and they started jogging towards the herbology greenhouses. "Now, Longbottom doesn't show this to the students until they're in NEWT level. But I bet he won't mind if I take an old friend's daughter in."

Scorpius slid his hand over her eyes steered Lily into Greenhouse 6. "No peeking now." Lily walked slowly, letting Scorpius guide her by a hand on her hip. The touch was just slightly intimate and enough to have her biting her lip. They stopped and Scorpius's breath tickled her ear when he told her to open her eyes.

All around were glowing flowers. Red, pink, gold, violet, sapphire, every color every where. Lily gasped, spinning around and trying to see it all. "What are they?"

"Sidera Lapsae. It's Latin for falling star. Beautiful aren't they?" Scorpius had the widest grin, just watching how beautiful she was. Yes, her features were thin, and she was skinny. But that grin he once called too-wide, he suddenly realized was perfect. Her red hair settles around her shoulders and Scorpius doesn't need a massive amount of bravery, nor any other motive than that Lily is beautiful and here with him. He kisses her again, and again and she kissed him and they didn't stop until Stratch began checking the greenhouses.

**Well folks, it's time to review. If you'd like more let me know. If you have a comment, let me know. I hope you enjoyed the story. I apologize for the delay, by the way. My boyfriend left for basic training on Tuesday and i wanted to spend as much time with him before he left and i wouldn't be able to talk to him or see him for 9 weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Scor, do- nevermind."

Scorpius paused in the middle of his song and shot a glance at Lily. It had been almost 2 months since their first date and they'd been rather perfect, in Scorpius's mind. Lily was nose deep in her transfiguration notes, as her owl was in the morning, but between her absent gaze and the way she was gnawing on her pen, he could tell she wasn't studying.

"Everything okay Lily?"

She nodded, but her cheeks flushed pink. Oh yeah, she was so not studying. Knowing that he wouldn't be disturbing her, he turned away from the ivory keys and strutted over to where she lounged on a random red couch. She refused to look up from her notes even as he stood by her, so he squatted by her face.

She finally cracked and started to giggle. "What are you doing, I'm trying to study!"

"No you're not." Scorpius challenged with a raised eyebrow. Lily sat up a little more and mirrored his expression.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I doing?"

"You're wanting to ask me something, but you won't for some reason. Do I need to pry it out of you, baby?"

Lily's eyes narrowed quickly. "You wouldn't."

"What were you gonna ask me?"

"Nothing."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the tension cracked. Lily tried to jump up and run, shoving at Scorpius in the process, but he grabbed her hips as he fell backwards. His breath was knocked out of him when she landed on top of him, but he was in the perfect postion. As soon as Lily caught her breath he began digging his fingers into her sides, right along her ribs.

"Scor! Heheeyyyy! Scor! Stop it!" Lily giggled on top of him, scrambling but failing to escape his strong hold. He paused when she asked him to and asked, "What were you gonna ask me Lily?"

She hesitated, before stubbornly shaking her head and filling his mouth with thick red hair. "Nothing!"

Scorpius started his attack again, and this time refused to relent until a breathless concession was achieved. "Fine Scor, Fine!"

He sat up, managing to get Lily's thin frame into his lap as he did, and waited. Lily would tell him now, he just had to wait for her to phrase it right.

"I-I don't want to pressure you. Or maybe I'm reading too much into things, maybe you just wanted this for a little while and since the years almost over you're over it but…" Scorpius was totally lost now, and Lily looked almost scared. He interrupted her.

"Over what?"

"Us, Scor. Us."

Now Scorpius was not only confused, but starting to get mad. Where had this come from? Things had been going well, or at least he thought they were. Lily started nibbling her lip, a bad habit she only indulged if she was nervous. And it all clicked.

"Oh Lily… no, Lily, no. I-I'm not sure where this is all going but I want you for as long as you want me." Lily visibly relaxed and that's when Scorpius had had enough. He pulled her close to him and slowly kissed her. Lily was a little slow to respond, but soon her arms were weaving around him and one hand started playing with his hair.

Scorpius loved kissing Lily. She was always so warm, and it was all so natural. This type of kiss was his favorite. It starts innocent, sweet but as it continues it starts to simmer, grow hotter until Scorpius was afraid he'd spontaneously combust. They hadn't done much more than snog, but when your girlfriend was the daughter of The Chosen One and one of the toughest quidditch players in the last fifty years, taking things slow was more than fine. Really though, Scorpius didn't mind. This was more than enough. Though sometimes things did get a little.. er hard.

When Lily pulled away, she was smiling.

"No more doubts, baby?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Scorpius smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. He knew Lily's smile had broadened the way it always did when he snuggled with her. "Good. So what was that question?"

"Do…" she sighed and gathered her courage again. "I think it's time to tell our parents. I don't want mum and dad to get confused when you're suddenly spending time with me AND Al."

Before Scorpius could help it, he busted out laughing. That was what she was scared of?

"Lily, not only have I already told my parents, but James told your parents weeks ago!"

Lily looked shocked, which only set Scorpius to laughing more.

"How the hell did Jamie find out?"

"How do you think?"

The name was more of a snarl than anything else, and Scorpius was glad that this anger was not directed at him. "Albus."

"Yup. And I actually have been meaning to mention something to you."

Lily was far to angry at her brother to properly listen to him, so her lack of response wasn't surprising. So he softly began kissing her jaw, "My parents are holding a ball in July." He moved to her neck. "It's for charity, one of my mom's." And then he paused and nuzzled against her cheek. "She's rather insisting that you accompany me."

As he knew she would, Lily jolted in his arms. Then she groaned. "Aww shit." Scorpius chuckled and just clung to her even tighter.

"Dude just tell her to forgive me already."

"No. I'm not getting in the middle of my best mate and my girlfriend."

Lily ignored the boys and kept her gaze out the window. She could see the haze of London in the distance and suspected that they had maybe half an hour left. For the past two weeks, Albus had been getting the cold shoulder and of course he was whining about it. It wasn't that she was mad her parents knew. But Lily had wanted to be the one to tell. Though they hadn't said anything to her, Lily knew that at least her dad would be hurt that she hadn't told him. She and her dad were close, and it had just been a conversation she wanted to have in person.

She noticed that the boys had quieted down and turned around. "What-oh."

Both boys were staring out the window, where Lily recognized not only her cousin Rose's rich ginger curls, but she thought that the tall figure that was clutching her mid-snog looked a lot like… "Is that Lorcan or..?

Albus was the one who answered her. "Lysander actually."

"But they hate each other."

Scorpius nodded. "They looked like they were fighting before… that… happened."

"Oh. Well. Albus looks like you're next."

"Shut up Lils."

Albus hopped up and wrenched the door open. "GET A COMPARTMENT."

Over his shoulder, Lily saw the other two jump apart, and faintly heard Lysander stammering, "I- Rose- I have to find my brother." And then he was gone. Rose was flushed and quickly followed Albus back into the compartment.

"Hey Lily. Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded in her direction, but didn't say anything. Rose had taken it upon herself to resume her parent's feud with the Malfoy clan when she started Hogwarts. Though they had made their peace, Rose had said several things that Scorpius had yet to fully forgive. They were polite but friends, not really.

Things quickly became awkward, so Lily took it upon herself to fill the silence. "Rose, will you go dress shopping with me and mum next weekend? Scorpius's mum is holding this party thing."

"Actually Lily, Rose will need a dress too. Mother invited most the higher ranking ministry families."

"Oh I hadn't realized it was at your house. Dad only said that it was for muggleborn orphans."

They continued talking about the charity, and Lily glanced at Albus. He seemed to be staring morosely towards the ground. "Al?"

He jolted and stood up again. "I um. I need to go talk to Rory. I'll find you on the platform later Lily. Rose, want to come?"

"Yeah Albus."

They left the compartment and Lily turned to Scorpius. "What was that?"

Scorpius sighed. "Lil, I'm not sure. Albus will explain himself eventually."

Lily was, once more, confused. But then Scorpius's hand found hers and he smiled. _Damn, he's handsome. _"I'm excited for you to meet my parents. Properly that is."

Lily thought about the past few times she'd seen his parents. Draco was walking aristocracy. Tall, pale, and confident, Mr. Malfoy never said much. Astoria was the talker. She was elegant, with long, chestnut hair and a figure that Lily could only hope she'd have after raising a 17 year old child. They were intimidating to say the least.

Scorpius loosely snagged her chin and used his thumb to free her lip from her teeth. "Hey, they'll love you. I mean, what's not to?"

Lily smiled and Scorpius kissed her softly. When he pulled back he chuckled low in his chest. "Should I be prepared to dodge a bat-bogey hex?"

Lily giggled and shrugged. "I dunno. But if you keep kissing me like that, and I might consider protecting you."


End file.
